


我们是一家人

by Alice007Cam



Series: pimped [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Job, Domestic Gallavich basically, Fluff, M/M, Rich Ian and Mickey
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 简介出轨风波和分手危机的几个月后，Ian和Mickey终于决定领养Theo。当发现他们的新社工换成了熟人之后，Mickey真不敢相信他们的运气。Theo很开心他终于能称呼Ian和Mickey为 ‘爸爸’了。可这并不是他们俩给他的唯一惊喜。





	我们是一家人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are A Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811500) by [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan). 



Ian和Mickey正一起在洗澡，就跟平时的每一天一样，因为 ‘我们总得一起洗澡的，Mickey，那样我们就可以省水省时间了。’

当然Mickey有所反驳，因为他们俩花了太多时间整点性感恶作剧了。大多数时间他们都在给予或接受口活。而今天他是给予的一方。

Ian倒吸着气，因为他的男友正给他深喉。他把手放在脑后，缓慢地操着Mickey的嘴。他低下头看着他的男友十分专业地吸吮着他。他看到那黑发闪着水光。上帝啊，这幅样子可真火辣！他托着Mickey的脑袋，紧紧地攥着他的头发。矮个子的男人呻吟起来，喉间的震动让Ian低吼出声。他抓了抓那柔软的头发，突然有了个主意。

闻到洗发露的味道时，Mickey正享受着吸吮舔舐他最爱的屌。说真的他的男票能不能别开玩笑了？他松口放开了他的屌，抽开了身。

“Ian，你他妈在搞毛啊？”他叹气道。即使他们已经在一起差不多有三年了，这家伙让他惊喜的方式还是层出不穷。“在我他妈给你口活的时候，你居然在给我洗头发？”

“啥？没有。我只是。。。我在。。。你的头发太。。。”

Mickey努力压抑住笑意，可还是忍不住露出了小小的微笑。“Ian。。。”

“省时间，Mick，现在能请你。。。”他顿了下来，指了指他那仍硬的不行的屌。

Mickey只好摇了摇头，继续满足着他那二货男票。

Ian能感觉到他的睾丸紧了起来，火热的根部随时准备着要爆发。Mickey正快速撸动着自己的屌。Ian低下头，所见之景就足够把他推至高潮边缘。

“Mickey，我要射了。”

Mickey大声地呻吟起来，这就足够让Ian射进他男票的嘴里了。Mickey继续吸舔着他，撸着彼此，享受着余韵。当Mickey确定Ian已经搞定了，他站起身吐掉了嘴里的混合物。

Ian微笑着看着他，一脸满足的样子。接下来的几分钟他们亲吻着，探求着彼此，Ian则冲洗着Mickey的头发。终于他们冲洗完擦干了身子。Ian开玩笑似地在Mickey的屁股上拍了几下，他们一起走回卧室来了发手活。

***

听到从他的养父父卧室里传出的笑闹声时，Theo正和Delgado一起看着 ‘真奇怪的父母们’。今天他醒的比平时都要早，和小狗一起分享了牛奶，因为这是他唯一能在冰箱里摸到的东西了。他正等着Ian起床给他做早餐。

他看着Ian跑进了客厅，肩膀上还扛着Mickey，两个人都大笑着。Theo看着他养父父们的小闹剧咯咯笑了起来。

“你他妈把我放下来，dickbreath ！”Mickey笑着大喊道。

Ian把他放了下来。“这个姿势可是你的屌在我的呼吸间，小天才。”

（dickbreath的双关：既是骂人的话，也可以看字面意思解释。）

“噢，对哦。”他们又笑了起来，Mickey则走向了客厅。

Theo这时意识到他也喜欢骑在Ian的肩膀上。所以他站在沙发上跳着说道，“到我啦！到我啦！到我啦！”

他们都转过身看着他。“嘿，伙计，你怎么这么早就起来了？”Mickey问道。

Theo没来得及回答就被Ian抱起放在了肩头，开始在客厅里跑来跑起，就像刚刚和Mickey爸爸那样。Theo忍不住咯咯笑了起来，因为他爸是如此之高，这让他现在也坐的很高。Delgado也跟着他们跑来跑去，兴奋地吠着。这时他被放在了软沙发垫上，又一次笑了起来。Mickey爸爸开始抓他痒痒，Theo真害怕他不停下来的话自己会笑尿。

“停！停，Mickey！拜托了！”他笑着求饶道，所以他爸就停手了。

Ian在厨房里笑着做了早餐，感谢上帝啊，而Mickey坐在他身边喝着牛奶。他揉了揉自己那几乎和Ian一样长的头发。  
“你睡的还好吗，小家伙？”

“嗯。”说着他坐在了他的大腿上。“我没做半点噩梦，而且比你们先醒了。”他笑了起来，感觉自己能在父父们之前醒来是件很了不起的事。

Ian跟他们一起坐了下来，把早餐放在了身前的咖啡桌上。Mickey把他抱回了沙发上，Ian则坐在了他的另一边，好让Theo坐在他们俩之间。

“我们有些好消息要宣布！”Ian说道。

“是什么呢？”Theo兴奋地问道。

“嗯，你已经跟我们住在一起有一年零三个月了。”Mickey补充道。

“嗯呢。。。”Theo等着他们的好消息。

“Mickey和我，已经决定要正式收养你了，你可以合法地成为我们俩的儿子了。”

“好耶！”他把拳头举到了空中。“这意味着我现在可以叫你爸爸了吗？”他用期待的眼神来回看着他们俩。

尽管现在Theo才6岁，他总是被人夸赞聪明。而且他待过的领养家庭之多，他早已清楚他们从不是长久的。所以他一直忍着不把Ian和Mickey称作爸爸。尽管在他的眼中他们便是他的父亲，他也在脑海里如此称呼他们。他也从不曾想离开这里。他爱着他的养父父们，也爱着Delgado。从他到这里的那天起他就希望没有其他人愿意领养他，这样Ian和Mickey就不会送他走了，他就能永远呆在这里了。只有这么一次，他觉得自己不需要逃离这个领养家庭。

现在只要把那些重要文件搞定了，他们就会是他的Mickey爸爸和Ian爸爸了。Theo开心地又一次在沙发上蹦蹦跳跳。

“当然啦！你想什么时候这么叫都可以的，Theo。”Ian对他说道。

“即使在你们领养我之前？”

“当然咯。”

“这可真棒！这下那个社工就不用再来拜访我们了。”

“嗯，那个社工以后不用来了。”Mickey笑着回答道。

Theo开心地狂啃着餐盘里的香肠，而他的父亲们正欢笑着。

“可不只有这一个消息哦。”Ian继续说道。

“还有别的吗？”Theo含着满嘴食物说道。

“你觉得有个弟弟怎么样？”

****

在他们那次争吵并复合的两个月后，Mickey决定要让他们的三年关系更进一步－添个孩子。所以他们开始寻找着代孕母亲。这份活他几乎全权交给了Ian。代孕机构里有着各种各样的妇女，所以他们只需要挑个他们最喜欢的类型就行了。

挑了两个星期后，Ian选中了一个26岁的黑发女子Alice。她在那个机构有着良好的信誉，因而也被高度赞誉。所以签署文件的一个星期后，他们便一起向杯子里撸了一发。他们用的是Mandy的卵子，受精后的胚胎则植入了他们的代孕母亲Alice体内。

这整个过程都让Mickey头疼的不行，细节十分繁琐。而尽管这并不便宜，他们都觉得这完完全全划得来。Ian经常跟Alice一起出去玩，甚至还戒了酒以显精神支持。（不过想想这毕竟是Ian，Mickey倒也不觉得他的牺牲有多大）不过感谢上帝有Ian在他身边，因为他们已经准备好了育儿房之类的一切。不过他决定把房间漆成浅绿而不是天蓝。他们很早就开始准备育儿室了，Alice刚一确诊3周的孕期时，那个红毛就开始买各种毛线了，但起码他们有所准备了。

Alice怀了个男孩，预产期就在这个月了。（他们不得不时刻开着手机）所以在这个月领养Theo很有意义。这样他们就能有两个小孩了，而不只是一个。虽然对他们而言Theo早已是他们的儿子了。

他还是不敢相信Ian竟然允许他给这个新生儿起名字。

***************

三个月前。

Theo正在上学，他们俩则躺在地毯上，刚享受完一场淋漓尽致的性爱。是的，这是为数不多的几次Ian打算放慢速度让Mickey爽到流泪的性爱。

“我想给宝宝起名字。”Mickey说道。

“嗯。。。行啊，你想好名字了吗？”

“要是叫他Samson的话，他会变的超级强壮啥的吗？”

“Mickey，我们的宝宝可不能叫Samson。”

“行吧，那就Mark。”

“怎么净是些圣经上的名字？”Ian侧身压着手肘，面向了他。

“滚你的，Mark又不在圣经上。”

“他是啊，他也是其中一个门徒。”

“我他妈怎么会知道那种事？”

Ian笑了起来。“那也不行。要以 ’T’打头的，跟Theo一样。”

Mickey揉着眉毛思考着。“想到了。。。该死的！”

“怎么？”

“我正打算说Thomas。”

Ian又笑了笑，站了起身。“天啊Mickey。”他走向厨房拿了瓶水。“这样吧，你列个单子，然后拿给我，我来选一个。”  
Mickey对他的男朋友眨了眨眼。“这哪还算是我起的名字？”

“那可是你的单子。”说完，Ian走向了浴室。他唯一没听见的是一声 ‘切’。

Mickey躺在地板上继续想着所有他知道的以该死的’T’开头的人名。

***************

现在想想，他还真不确定这名字算是他取的。感觉就像他被某种逆反心理学之类的鬼话耍了

****

第二天Theo醒的特别早。他跑进他父父的房间里，在他们的床上上蹦下跳。今天他们要见那个社工，他可不想迟到了。

“起床啦！起床啦！Ian爸爸，Mickey爸爸，快醒醒呀！”他边摇晃着他们俩边喊着他们的名字。Delgado也来凑热闹，舔着他爸爸们的脸。

“行了，行了，卧槽，我们醒了。”Mickey满腹牢骚地说道。

“Theo，叫人起床可不应该用这种方式。”Ian呻吟道。但他很高兴这个即将成为他儿子的人是如此兴奋。从他们见面的那一刻起，从他带那孩子回家的那一刻起，他就知道他想要他做他们的儿子。而这一天终于到了。所以当然咯，他也很兴奋。

“我给你们做了早餐，这样我们就不会迟到啦。”

两个成年人同时呻吟出声。

“吐司？”Mickey问道。

“对呀！”Theo兴奋地回答道。

Ian和Mickey对视了一眼。“好了小家伙，等我们一会，马上过去。”

Theo离开了房间，Delgado也跟在他脚边出去了。

“我们几点要见Susan来着？”问着，Mickey走向了浴室。

“九点。”Ian回答道。“在街角的那家咖啡厅。”

他们很快洗漱完毕了，毕竟他们可没时间做点’好玩’的事了。他们走向了厨房，发现Theo已经穿戴整齐，把早餐都摆好了。Mickey煮着咖啡，Ian则坐下了咬了口烧焦的吐司。Mickey却没吃。

“这做的可太糟糕了，不过还是很感激你有这份心。”他抬起了咖啡。

“谢谢Mickey爸爸。”Theo回答道，他早就习惯他这个样子了。

Ian只是微笑着，心腔回荡着Theo叫他’爸爸’的声音。他喜欢这声音。他很喜欢。2分钟后小家伙就倚在了门边，等着他的爸爸们能别再桌子下用脚挑逗着对方。这时Ian搂住了Mickey的脖子，拉住他吻了上去。

“额啊啊啊啊！”Theo呻吟道。“晚点你们有大把时间可以亲，现在我们快他妈走吧。”

“用词！”Ian在餐桌边大喊道，但仍然用那种被Mandy姑姑称为’柔情似水’的眼神看着Mickey。

Theo翻了翻白眼，因为不管Ian喊着 ‘注意用词’多少次，咒骂仍然是他家里的一部分，特别是当Mickey是他家里的一份子的时候。

当他们终于能从对方身边抽离，喂饱了Delgado，出门走向地下室时，Ian正打算问Mickey该开哪辆车却发现他早已坐在了白色凯迪拉克的驾驶座上。

“这辆车你到底是买给我的还是买给你自己的啊？”

说着，Ian给后座的Theo系上了安全带。Ian才只开过这辆新车三次不到。倒不是他有多介意，毕竟现在那辆黑色的就完全属于他了。

Mickey轻笑着启动了车子，等着Ian坐好。“你的都是我的，这些鬼话你比我清楚多了。”他不情愿地说道。

Ian微笑着摇了摇头。

他们提前了一小时到了那家咖啡厅，多亏了Theo不停的催促。Ian和Theo面对着门口坐，而Mickey则坐在他们对面。他掏出了手机，给Victor发信息让他检查点事。他直到最近才开始直接与他联系，害怕Ian会再次生气到离开他。但Ian已经放下那次事了－感谢上帝－而且他一直跟他说和他联系也没事，只要别太亲昵就好。所以他每次联系Victor基本都是讲公事。他收到回复说他们正在打扫夜总会，所以他收起了手机。正好他们真正的早餐也上了。

“我能给小婴儿起名吗？”Theo问道。

Ian正准备回答时，一位女士走到了他们桌边，仔细审视着Theo。

“噢，你肯定是Theo了。我猜这就是你的养父父Gallagher先生和Milko。。。Mickey？？”

“搞毛？Stephanie？”Mickey不敢相信地问道。“你他妈在这里干嘛？”

Ian看着他们俩，真好奇他们是怎么认识的，他的男票又为何吃惊到下巴都要掉了。

“嗯。。。”说着，Stephanie坐在了Mickey身旁。“Susan家里有急事，所以我就替她顶班了。啥。。。这真是太不可思议了！”

“我们俩会偶遇很奇怪吗？我们可他妈住在同个该死的镇上啊，Stephanie。”

“不，你会处段长期的关系还领养小孩才是奇了怪了！”

“我们还养了条狗呢。”Theo帮忙补充道。

“哇喔。”Stephanie说道。

“宝贝？”Ian出声道，真讨厌这种置身圈外的感觉。

“噢，操！抱歉。Ian，她是Stephanie。她曾经是我的员工。”

Stephanie脸红了起来。“是啊，当我离开的时候，我去上学了啥的。现在我在儿童服务机构上班。”

Mickey真不敢相信自己的运气，他知道这套领养程序现在不过是走个流程罢了。Stephanie绝对不会找他们的半点麻烦。不像那个处处挑剔的Susan婊，整天在他们家四处察看，纠正他们抚养Theo的方式。这也是为什么他很开心能正式领养这个小孩。他知道这样他们就再也不用在做各种决定时和领养机构分权了。特别是上学，或是医疗，或是任何父母权利。Ian也很开心，因为再没有人要盯着他们了。

“Mickey，你那时真的对我太好了。我欠你的太多。”他试图摆摆手免去她那份感激。“别这样，我说真的。要不是有你。。。”她叹了口气，顿了顿。“我知道Theo现在被照顾的非常好。当小孩不再等待被领养时，养父母家庭总是他们最好的安身之所。所以这，真的很完美。”她转头看向了小家伙。“噢，他有着蓝眼，跟你一样。” Stephanie，Ian和Theo都咯咯笑了起来。“你很开心对吧？”那小孩急切地点了点头。

Stephanie微笑着用双手拍了拍桌子。“这么说吧，我觉得这些领养前的拜访都不重要了。毕竟他一直跟你们待了。。。”她看了看文件。“一年快三个月了？”他们点了点头。“哇！而且Susan一直都是你们的社工？她虽然话很毒可她一般都把孩子们的最高利益放在心头。所以如果她允许你们能领养他的话，就意味着她绝对是已经同意了。”

Ian和Mickey用怀疑的眼神对视了一下。Ian转头看向已经脱离了这场成人对话，忙着吃蛋糕的Theo。“所以，你是在说Susan已经同意了？”

“是啊。”

“还真被她骗了。”Mickey补充道。

Stephanie笑了出声。Ian咳了咳不让Theo听见他的话。“他的额。。。”一咳。“过去的被虐经历会对他的以后有影响吗？”

Stephanie摇了摇头。“不会的。他已经跟你们住的久到能摆脱那一切了，我觉得。他是个聪明的小孩，才5岁就已经去过5个不同的家庭了。他知道不该有所依恋。所以尽管他之前会做噩梦，可最终那些噩梦都会停止的。”

Ian放心地叹了口气，揉了揉小男孩的棕色长发，他发出了一声几乎与Mickey一样的低吟，所以他微笑了起来。“好的。那接下来呢？”

“我会跟我老板谈谈的，把文件起草完会拿给你们的。”他们点了点头，于是她站了起身。“很高兴能再次见到你，Mickey。我真替你和你的家人开心。”

“谢了。”他站起身主动给了她一个拥抱。她真是帮大忙了。

****

当Ian的手机铃响起时，Mickey和Ian都在熟睡中。

“Ian，太他妈吵了。”Mickey抱怨着用枕头蒙住了头。

“该死的，Mickey，起床了！”说着，Ian已经套上了衬衫。

“啥？为什么？”

“这是我为Alice设置的手机铃。喂？现在吗？嗯，我们马上就到。”

听到这句，Mickey立刻跳下了床。“拿好你的药。”

“嗯好。”

 

Ian去卫生间时，Mickey叫了辆出租。之后他穿好了衣服跑进了Theo的房间。他并不想弄醒他，所以只是把他抱了出来。

“我把他送到Mandy家，你叫辆出租过去吧，这样我们回来时就只用开一辆车了。”Mickey说道。Ian则引导着Delgado回到客厅里的狗窝，在他头上轻拍了一下。

他们走进了电梯。

*

当Mickey到医院时，虽然她还没到生产时间，但也快了。Ian则坐在她身旁拉着她的手。Mickey走过去坐在了他旁边。

“嘿，Alice。”

“Mickey。”她呻吟着抚摸着腹部。

就在这时医生走了进来。 “行了，Alice，到时间了。你准备好了吗？”

*

“这小家伙是你的吧？”说着，医生把小孩裹了起来，放进了Ian等待的怀中。

“是啊。”Mickey回答道。

Ian转头看向努力压抑着泪水的Alice。“太谢谢你了。”

她点了点头，拭去了泪水。“不用谢。我会想你们的。没有人像你们一样陪了我这么久。你们打算叫他什么呢？”

“Travis。”说着，Ian看向了他怀里的可爱小男孩，他觉得他长得真像Mickey。他看得出他的发色是黑的，却看不出他的瞳色，毕竟他现在还闭着眼。

“我起的名字。”Mickey骄傲地说道，也看向了他们的新儿子。

“真好听。”Alice回答道。

Mickey抬头看着Ian，真不敢相信这是他的生活。Ian看着他，弯身吻了上去。

****

两天后他们才终于能带小婴儿Travis回家。Ian带着两个小孩坐在后座，因为Theo见到他的弟弟很激动。

一到家Ian就给Travis冲了瓶奶粉。

“他有着跟Ian爸爸一样的灰绿色眼睛。”Theo惊叹地说道。Mickey正抱着宝宝坐在沙发上，Theo则盘旋在周围。

“是啊，的确是。”Mickey亲吻了两个小男孩的额头。

Ian靠在厨房岛台边，看着他的家人们。这就是他的家庭，他的生活。他感觉到了前所未有的满足。

蓝眼小男孩看着他爸给Travis喂奶。他之前就幻想着能有人陪他玩，跟他说话，他早就知道这周会是他过的最棒的一周。很快他就会被领养了，还多了个弟弟。他亲了口他的弟弟，拥抱着正低声轻笑的爸爸们。


End file.
